Visita a Miss Reid
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Pre-película. Una habitación en el Grand, y por primera vez Sherlock Holmes y Irene Adler se encuentran cara a cara.


**Aclaración: ** Bueno, esto es pre-película. De hecho, iría en el período entre el relato de _Un escándalo en Bohemia,_ donde Irene y Holmes se conocen "oficialmente", y la peli. Para los que no lo hayáis leído, dos líneas para comprender mejor el fic. En esta historia, el rey de Bohemia (Wilhelm von noséqué xD) acude a Holmes para que recupere una foto que se hizo con su antigua amante, Irene Adler, y que ella conserva; foto que podría arruinar su compromiso con una princesa escandinava. Para no spoilear (mucho xD), diré simplemente que Irene se la juega a todos y felizmente casada con un tal Godfrey Norton, abogado, se larga al continente, ganándose el respeto de Holmes. Entre eso y la peli hay unos cuantos encuentros más... yo juego, digamos, con el primero.

Espero que os guste y no haberos metido demasiado el rollo. Gracias por leer .

**_Visita a Miss Reid_**

_And when he speaks of Irene Adler, or when he refers to her photograph, it is always under the honourable title of _the_ woman.  
_**Arthur Conan Doyle**_, _"A scandal in Bohemia"

Había echado de menos las calles de Londres.

Durante aquel año, muchas ciudades del mundo se habían deslizado ante sus ojos, dejando si acaso una leve pátina de fascinación ante una belleza momentánea, que se desvanecía al alejarse la vista para internarse en el próximo camino o en el lugar donde residiera en aquel momento. Decían que a medida que una se iba haciendo mayor, comenzaba a acusar la nostalgia. Pero ella jamás había echado de menos su Nueva Jersey natal, su cuna, su casa. La única ciudad que había quedado clavada en su corazón era aquella en la que había vivido de prestado.

Por eso se había dedicado a recorrerla después de la cena, hasta que se le hizo demasiado tarde y se encontró en un lugar donde un cochero la increpó, y tomándola gracias a sus vestidos por una señorita extraviada, le recomendó llevarla de vuelta al centro antes de que oscureciese del todo. A pesar de que había caminado por peores calles y podría resolver cualquier problema que se le presentase (los estibadores bebidos no eran una especie demasiado amenazadora), decidió rendirse y aceptar la oferta. Le tendió dos billetes y pidió el regreso al Grand. Acababa de notar lo cansada que estaba y se hundió en el incómodo asiento del coche, mirando distraídamente por las ventanillas.

Solicitó la llave de su habitación y subió perezosamente la escalera. Se moría por un baño caliente y por derrumbarse en la cama, mirar al techo desconocido y familiar a la vez, y pensar en nada hasta que el alba despuntase por encima de los edificios de Trafalgar Square.

Pero cuando llegó frente a su puerta, supo que había algo que estaba mal. Quizá la manivela había quedado en otra posición cuando se marchó (y a las horas que eran, no podía haber recibido visita alguna de las doncellas), o la espesa moqueta estaba un poco demasiado aplastada para su calzado ligero y los zapatos sencillos de los empleados. La llave chirrió un poco más de la cuenta al entrar en la cerradura. Forzada.

Una breve sonrisa le cruzó los labios al hacerla girar y empujar la puerta. Entró, la encajó a sus espaldas y alzó la mirada, con toda la calma que pudo reunir, para encontrarle ahí, con las piernas estiradas sobre la cama y las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago. Ninguno de los dos se entretuvo en fingir sorpresa; ni el uno ni la otra se lo hubieran tragado.

Él miró el historiado reloj dorado que reposaba en la mesilla de noche. Hizo un gesto apreciativo y le devolvió la mirada.

-Un poco tarde para la hora de recogida de una señorita, ¿no?- opinó.

-También lo es para las visitas inesperadas.- ella se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo en la percha cercana.- Y eso no te ha disuadido de venir.

-No lo consideraría una visita inesperada teniendo en cuenta que sabías que vendría.

-Sí. En algún momento.- Ella caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, alzándose el vestido lo suficiente como para desabrochar las hebillas que le ceñían los zapatos al tobillo y deshacerse de ellos de una patada.- Supongo que esperaba una confirmación.

-Oh, ¿como una nota? Sí, algo como "el señor Sherlock Holmes se complace en anunciar a la señorita Arlene Reid que la visitará en su habitación del Hotel Grand el viernes ocho de junio, después de la cena".- él sacudió la cabeza, despreciando la idea.

-¿Te gustó el anagrama?- inquirió ella, divertida, levantando las piernas dobladas y acomodándose con elegancia sobre el enorme colchón.

-¿Que si me gustó? El paso de Arlene Reid a Irene Adler es totalmente de principiantes. Más bien me sentí ofendido.

-Fue el que más me convencía de cuantos barajé. Además, no quería arriesgarme.

-Es curioso, eso de utilizar un seudónimo para ser encontrada. Siempre pensaré que las mujeres sois innecesariamente retorcidas.

-¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Presentarme en tu casa, pedir cita, arriesgarme a encontrarme con ese amigo tuyo? Para una vez que vuelvo a Londres, quería una visita a solas.

-Y de esta manera te asegurabas que viniera.- sentenció él, en tono neutro.

-No te negarías. Aún tengo algo que tú quisiste.

-¿La fotografía?- él sonrió, esa sonrisa irónica y algo teatral, no alegre del todo.- Oh, ya no es necesaria. Nuestro amigo el rey ya contrajo matrimonio con la Saxe-Meningen, que, por cierto, me consta que ha adquirido las dimensiones de una vaca desde que tuvo su primer hijo. Pobre Wilhelm, él que sentía debilidad por las cinturas estrechas.

En ese momento, Irene sintió la mirada de él pegándose a su cintura, recorriéndola como dos manos expertas. Otra cosa que había esperado que hiciera. Típica de alguien que había hecho de la sinceridad absoluta su bandera y sentía desprecio por las maneras y el comportamiento socialmente aceptado. No era desagradable, viniendo de él.

-Eso no importa.- ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarle, ese extra de atención solía ser útil con los hombres, aunque él sabía todo sobre el lenguaje corporal, lo suficiente como para ver cuándo se la estaban intentando dar con sopas gracias a él. Tenía su no sé qué ir probando todas las tácticas, descubrir si él era tan impenetrable como parecía.- Te engañé. Pensaba que lo harías por amor propio.

-Un caballero sabe aceptar una derrota.

-¿Un caballero?- ella forzó una adorable mueca de escepticismo, batir de pestañas incluido.

-Es cierto. No estamos entre caballeros y damas precisamente.

Ella debería haberse ofendido. No lo hizo. Sabía que alguien que tenía _affaires_ con príncipes herederos e iba por el mundo con tretas no era considerada una dama en ningún sentido. Lo había asumido lo suficiente como para disfrutar de sus ventajas. Cosas como viajar sin acompañamiento masculino o pasear por calles no recomendables a ciertas horas de la noche, o a las horas que fueran. Como estar sentada en la misma cama que un hombre tan conocido como desconocido y que no tenía fama de santo, precisamente. Y que nadie se asustase de ello.

-Exacto. No soy una dama. Así que, ¿te importa que me cambie? Las cinturas estrechas tienen un precio y el corsé me está matando.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole que era libre de hacerlo. Era su habitación, al fin y al cabo. Pertrechada de una bata, Irene ocupó su lugar tras el biombo y confió en mantenerlo distraído con el sonido del roce de la ropa femenina, algo a lo que sin duda no estaría muy acostumbrado.

Los dedos se le enredaron en los cordones del corsé. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba nerviosa. Quizá porque era la primera vez que se hablaban cara a cara y todo había adquirido un tono de normalidad, incluso demasiado normal. Dos mentes que pensaban igual, la una frente a la otra. Un reto más, como de costumbre.

Se deshizo de la dura cárcel de varillas de alambre y respiró hondo. Había pasos al otro lado de la pared, le oía deambular. Seguramente se hubiera cansado de estar sentado.

-Una pregunta...

Irene dio un respingo. Su voz sonaba demasiado cerca. Apenas al otro lado de la madera delgada del biombo.

-Sí.

-El anagrama no se corresponde con tu actual estatus. ¿O es que ese estatus ha quedado, digamos, obsoleto?

Ella bajó la cabeza, sintiendo por primera vez un leve cosquilleo de irritación. Él debía de saberlo. Seguramente llevaba en la habitación el tiempo necesario para haberlo averiguado, y quería oírlo de sus propios labios. Eso sí que era una afrenta, precisamente por lo que a ella le dolía y avergonzaba el hecho en sí mismo, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo restregase por la cara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hice simplemente porque resultaba más fácil construir un nombre falso con mi apellido de soltera?- aventuró. Hacía rato que había dejado de desvestirse, pero aún no se sentía preparada para salir y pasar bajo su mirada esta parte del interrogatorio.

-Cuando me enteré de tu llegada, o de la llegada de la señorita Reid, escribí a un par de amigos. El devoto Godfrey Norton se encuentra en mitad de unos negocios en San Petersburgo. Por lo que me contaron de su primer matrimonio, no es la clase de hombre que no dejaría a su esposa cruzar el continente sola. A menos que claro, ya no sea su esposa.

Irene descargó la rabia en el cordón de su bata, haciendo un nudo más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Qué me queda a mí por aclarar, entonces.- murmuró, entre dientes, antes de soltarse las horquillas del cabello y emerger por el otro lado del biombo. Se odió por dejar que aquello la alterase, por sentirse culpable y perturbada. No había sido su culpa. A veces las cosas eran así, nada más.

-¿Divorcio?

Ahora le odió a él, por ser tan tremendamente frío. Por no expresar sorpresa, o al menos un poco de compasión. Dándole la espalda y sirviéndose un poco de una botella de vino mediada que encontró sobre el tocador (traída sin duda por él, puesto que no recordaba haber pedido ninguna), asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, rápidamente.

-Entiendo. Uno no puede meter a un pájaro en una jaula, y esperar que no escape en cuanto le abran la puerta.

-Ningún hombre puede luchar contra su naturaleza.- respondió ella, antes de sentir la calidez y la sombra de Holmes justo a su espalda, sirviéndose otra copa, y lanzando una última frase.

-Ni ninguna mujer.

Ella se volvió. Decidió sonreír, dejar a un lado la rabia y los sentimientos encontrados, la melancolía que la invadía a menudo desde que había dejado a Godfrey.

-Brindo por eso.

Entrechocaron suavemente las copas y bebieron. El sabor familiar del vino y la calidez del alcohol le bajaron por la garganta y le devolvieron un poco el control sobre sí misma. Relajó los músculos, apoyándose en la cómoda y se permitió hundirse en la mirada oscura de él, por un momento. Holmes ni se inmutó. No estuvo mal, porque le permitió bucear más en ese hombre que, hasta esa noche, sólo había visto de refilón. Un testigo en su boda, un anciano herido, un hombre a la puerta de su casa. Irene se recordó a sí misma, vestida de muchacho, pasando frente al 221b de Baker Street y saludándole por su nombre. Se echó a reír, una carcajada profunda. Si no hubiera hecho aquello, probablemente este encuentro no estuviera teniendo lugar. Y habría sido una pena habérselo perdido.

Él sonrió, intentando unirse a la diversión. Ella inclinó la cabeza, a modo de educada disculpa.

-Lo siento.

-¿Imaginándote de nuevo en tus "ropas de paseo"?

Irene chasqueó la lengua. Echó una rápida ojeada a su postura y resopló, desencantada.

-Oh. He encogido el pecho.- pecho hacia dentro, hombros hacia afuera, posición para fingir las hechuras de un hombre joven. Lo había imitado sin darse cuenta al pensar en ello, él lo había notado... y ahora ella también.

-A mí no me hace tanta gracia.

-Imagino.

-No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué aquel chico me había parecido tan atractivo.

Aparte de las miradas a su cintura, era el primer cumplido en toda la noche, así que Irene esbozó media sonrisa, que se borró tan pronto como el recuerdo de Godfrey volvió a extenderse por su mente como un banco de niebla. Él había sido un hombre entregado y la había amado con una devoción que ella no había conocido nunca antes. Recordó su rostro desencajado firmando los papeles del divorcio. Pobre. Al final, había muerto a manos de su propia medicina.

-Intenté amarlo, ¿sabes?- expresó entonces en voz alta, los ojos clavados en los botones del chaleco de Holmes.- Quería ser feliz con él, tener una vida normal, en paz.

-Bueno.- él se inclinó sobre ella para dejar la copa de nuevo en su lugar, detrás. Sus cuerpos casi se rozaron y ella deseó, por un instante, abandonarse. Era tan fácil, a veces.- Algunos no estamos hechos para la vida normal.

Holmes no regresó a su posición original. Permaneció ahí, la mano apoyada en el mueble a espaldas de Irene, casi aprisionándola, sus ojos muy cerca de los de ella, su aliento acariciándole los labios. Si me moviera una pulgada, se dijo ella, podría besarle. Nos besaríamos y esta noche sería mucho más sencilla, seríamos sólo un hombre y una mujer y no dos mentes que buscan engañarse, que se entienden pero no pueden admitirlo.

-¿Quieres decir que debería dejar de intentarlo?- susurró. Su voz de contralto tenía una ventaja, y es que una nota aguda no podía traicionarla.

Él alzó la otra mano. Hacia el corpiño que llevaba bajo la bata, hacia la blancura de su pecho. Irene contuvo la respiración, entrecerró los ojos, se dijo que una vez más todo era mentira y lo confirmó cuando él extrajo, con dedos expertos, la carta que ocultaba bajo su ropa interior.

Se ajustó la bata, cubriéndose, mientras él desdoblaba el papel bajo su mirada curiosa. Recorrió un par de líneas y ella, nerviosa, jugueteó con su cabello. No, nerviosa no, quizá decepcionada. Unos segundos más tarde, él le devolvía la breve (y encendida) nota, pareciendo tan decepcionado como ella, aunque por una razón distinta. Evitó mirarla a los ojos esta vez, al hablar.

-Por lo que veo, tampoco tú sabes cuándo rendirte.

Ella acarició el papel con los dedos. Había recibido la nota aquella misma noche, antes de marcharse. Un nuevo pretendiente, un comerciante escocés residente en Londres y al que había conocido en París, una noche en el café de la Paix. La causa de la infidelidad que Godfrey había alegado para obtener el divorcio, el hombre que le había demostrado que no era capaz de resistir a la tentación, de ser una buena esposa y madre de familia; y que justo hacía unas horas, en una carta escrita a toda prisa, había mostrado su intención de pedirle matrimonio.

-Mañana lo lamentará. Esa letra indica al menos seis pintas de cerveza.- apuntó Holmes.

-Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.- Irene suspiró, admitiendo que no se sentía tan feliz como quería por aquella proposición.- No se retractará.

-He dicho que lo lamentará, no que se vaya a echar atrás.

-Y aún lo lamentará más cuando también me escape entre sus dedos.- Con un nudo en la garganta, Irene se obligó a no sucumbir a su impulso y romper la carta en mil pedazos. Seguramente, su futuro marido esperaría que la conservara.

-Entonces, deduzco que volveremos a vernos.

Ella sonrió, a través de las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos. Como de costumbre, Sherlock Holmes no se equivocaba al hacer una deducción. Respiró hondo, despacio, intentando hacer desaparecer la tensión, y el pequeño arañazo en su alma al verle marcharse. Si él le hubiera pedido que lo dejase todo, que no aceptase la proposición, habría dicho que sí sin dudarlo. Pero ahí estaba, recogiendo su chaqueta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, saliendo de escena, como siempre.

-Vuelves a irte sin la fotografía.- consiguió articular ella, sin que la voz le temblase. Le pareció un gran logro.

Entonces, fue él quien dio una muestra de debilidad, o de contrariedad por verse débil. Su sonrisa se torció, amarga, y ella apenas pudo soportar su mirada mientras, a modo de despedida, él pronunciaba una última frase.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo la que quiero.

Dos pasos, el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, y de repente, Irene comprendió a qué se refería. La fotografía que ella le había dejado a Wilhelm como recuerdo, la había conservado él.

La primera carcajada y el torrente de lágrimas llegaron a la vez.


End file.
